


Escapism

by Vanhalla



Series: Salvation [2]
Category: Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore, Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Demons Are Assholes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Sandalphon has always wondered about demons. About what makes one so evil, and how can one throw away their empathy and compassion, to make others suffer.When Sylal came to live in Heaven, Sandalphon learned many things about demons.But he didn't learn everything.And it's upon meeting another demon that he truly learns how disgusting the ways of Hell really are.And how not all demons are devoid of… humanity.(happens some time after Salvation, read that one for more context)
Relationships: Raduriel/Sylal, Sandalphon/Beelzebub
Series: Salvation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Righteous

If you lived in Heaven for long enough, you definitely would end up knowing that Sandalphon had always been curious about demons, and Hell.

Not in a blasphemous way of course. He simply thought that demons were very strange creatures. He was curious about them the same way a scientist would be curious about a virus, or a zoologist about animals. 

It was very interesting, seeing them, or hearing stories about them. And after a while, he thought he couldn't know any more by just himself.

Demons were definitely what you would consider  _ evil _ .

They spread chaos and misery across the human world, they thrived on blood, fear and fights. Even among themselves, there was a sort of hierarchy, which was very unlike the ones that angels had. It wasn't based on mutual respect of each other's abilities and age. 

It was based on fear, and the law of the strongest. 

It wasn't uncommon when he'd see demons fighting each other, for food or for power, and usually, he'd ignore them. 

As weirded out with demons as he was, he would always try ignoring the urge to ask questions.  _ Because, well, obviously, what kind of demon would even want to answer. _

Then, Raduriel, a small, young cupid, only a few thousand years old, did something very rare. 

He fell in love with a demon.

While this behaviour wasn't completely unheard of, it definitely was extremely rare. And most of the time, when it  _ did _ happen, the angel would have been a victim of manipulation from the demon's part, more than there being any actual love. And, to be fair, it was so extremely rare, that most angels didn't even know it could happen.

So you could imagine everyone's surprise when Raduriel came back home one day, with a new, unknown angel next to him, both happy, flying hand in hand.

Uriel and Sandalphon already knew about this, of course, but that wasn't the case with anyone else.

Thankfully, the angels didn't mind that much. Some might have had slight trouble adjusting, but well, if their Father was okay with it, why would you ever want to fight that? And, also, Sylal was a very nice guy, so that also definitely helped his case. He was very disoriented at first, of course. Everytime an angel other than Raduriel was nice to him, he was always extremely surprised. And of course, that made Sandalphon want to ask questions.

_ Why was he so surprised? Didn't he know what angels are like? _

Sandalphon was told that demons are scared of angels, because in Hell, all you're told is that they're all strong enough to kill you, and that you should stay away from them at all costs, unless you're certain of a victory. There was no talk about all the niceness of Heaven, other than some demons complaining about how humans liked it better up there than down here, and would sometimes call Heaven "Candy Land" because they "are all so disgustingly sweet, and probably just putting up a front".

A claim which made Sandalphon a bit shocked, definitely.  _ He wasn't putting up anything, and neither were his peers. They just… were like this. _

And then, it made him think more.

_ Why are  _ **_they_ ** _ like this, and not them? _

_ What makes one throw away their empathy and compassion, and decide to become something that's so deeply hateful, you become the expression for "bad things" in the human world. _

_ And how do you just… stop? _

Sylal didn't know. He said he had no idea why he stopped, but that he had always felt it was better this way. And that he knew that's not how most demons felt. Most demons genuinely liked making people suffer. They weren't like him. They weren't just screwing around trying to have fun. They were  _ evil _ . 

He said that the amount of demons who genuinely were like him, if there even were any, would be extremely low. Because if there had been many, he would've known.

Sandalphon thought about that alot.

And it's with that thought in mind, flying around a town, somewhere in White Russia, that he stumbled upon a peculiar scene.

Four demons, or maybe five, in a dark corner of an alley, all circling… something. Probably a human, seeing the way they looked down at it, kicking and punching it.

And of course, Sandalphon had to intervene.

_ Because passing by a violent act and not defending the defenseless is wrong.  _

He landed on the snow-covered ground, the cold ivory flying in all directions with the flap of his wings. Immediately, the demons all turned to him, and growled.

"Oh my, what am I seeing here? Violence? Would you all be so kind and stop, please?"

"Oh, fuck off, who asked you." One demon growled.

Sandalphon unsheathed his sword, and puffed up his wings along with his chest.

"I'm not going to repeat myself.  _ Get lost."  _ He mumbled, voice rumbling ever so slightly.

The demons screamed and shrieked, scared, and quickly flew away, leaving behind the person they'd been tormenting.

_ As if he'd ever actually hurt them. The most he'd ever done with this sword was stun. He wouldn't dare kill another being. _

He looked down at the victim, still on the ground, shaking slightly.

_ But… _

_ It wasn't a human. _

It was a demon. Of a similar build as Raduriel, although, hairier and a bit more muscular. His hazel hair was messy and his whole tan body was covered in bruises, blood splattered a bit everywhere, nose bleeding and yellow eyes wide with terror. 

As soon as he saw Sandalphon, the demon screamed, and tried flying away, but to no avail, as he was too weak to keep his balance, and he fell back down on the ground, turning around and crawling back in terror.

"N-no no no, p-please please, d-don't hurt me, please-" he begged, the blood of his wounds dripping onto the snow. He sniffled up the blood dripping from his nose, and raised his arms in front of him, shaking.

Sandalphon looked at him, sliding his sword back in its sheath.

_ He was completely defenseless. He was terrified. And, not to mention, he'd just been very heavily hurt by his own peers. _

The angel walked up to him, and crouched down to his height. He raised a hand, and slid it in between the demon's arms, to touch his face.

_ It was a demon, and yet… Sandalphon felt so horribly bad for him. _

The demon lowered his hands slightly, confused, breathing heavily as he looked up.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're so weak. It would be unfair."

And with that, Sandalphon healed his wounds. The demon gasped, eyes widening as the bruises and blood all disappeared, and he lowered his hands, surprised, the trembling now a bit less apparent.

"W-whoa…" he breathed, coughing a bit. His brows furrowed with confusion as he looked at himself "What did you-" but then he straightened up, and frowned.

"H-hey, yo, get off me!" He raised his legs and kicked his stomach, the impact of the hooves making Sandalphon stand and wobble back.  _ Ah, there it was. _

"You should be healed enough to fly. I hope that's alright." The angel said softly.

The demon growled, and placed a hand where Sandalphon had put his own.

_ Was he… blushing? _

"Yeah, like I ever wanted your help, retard!" He spat, visibly annoyed.

And with that, he flew away, and Sandalphon watched him disappear in the cloudy sky. His lips stretched into a half-smile, a bit amused.

_ Interesting. _

_ Demons really were… interesting. _

And with that thought in mind, Sandalphon flew back to heaven.

He arrived in Uriel's office, the need to talk about this to someone pressing on his mind. As he walked in, the archangel sighed, and stood up to grab some papers.

"Sandy, I swear, if you're here to talk to me about the angel cake situation again I'm gonna lose my _frickin'_ _mind_!" She whined, taking her glasses from her collar and pressing them up her nose.

Sandalphon laughed softly, and sat down on the chair, wondering why Uriel wouldn't get a bigger one, just for him, because  _ it was so small for him, it was a bit uncomfortable. _

"No, no, don't worry. I come with something a bit more… interesting, today."

"Oh, really?" She grabbed a quill, and leaned in. "Let's hear it."

Sandalphon leaned back in his chair - as much as he could with his size - and sighed.

"So, Radu used to come to you to talk about Sylal, before he was redeemed, is that right?"

"Yeah..?" Uriel raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"Well, I'm not coming for that same reason. Well,  _ not exactly. _ "

Uriel had a curious expression on her face, tapping the feather of the quill on her chin.

"Go on…"

"I… saved a demon today. It's weird to say, I know, but… he was being very violently bullied by a group of other demons, and I just couldn't really stand there and do nothing, right?"

"Riiiight…"

"So uh, yeah, he was really badly injured, and I healed him, and then he flew away."

"Did he thank you?"

Sandalphon laughed. "Oh, no, unless you count calling me a "retard" a valid form of thank you."

Uriel chuckled, writing a few things down. "Hm, alright. Is that it?"

"Y-yeah…" Sandalphon stuttered.

Uriel squinted. "Are you… sure?"

Sandalphon squirmed a bit in his chair.

"I… felt bad for him. I thought it was really sad that he was being bullied like this. Is that weird?" He asked, and then frowned "Before I healed him, he was begging for his life. He thought I was going to kill him." He added, a bit pained.

_ He thought an  _ **_angel_ ** _ would kill him. _

Uriel sighed, and rubbed her temple. 

"Sandy, look. With all that Radu already told me every day when he gushed about Sylal, at this point I'm not even that surprised." She buried her face in her hands, under her glasses, and whimpered. "Oohhh but  _ whyyyyyyyyy _ !"

Sandalphon looked down at his hands awkwardly.

"Can't ya'll just find a nice angel instead? Or even a human, for that matter? Why do I always have to deal with the demon lovers over there? This is making my life so much more stressful, man." The archangel whined, gripping her quill in her hand.

Sandalphon squeaked. "O-oh, no, I'm not in love, no!" He winced a bit. "Well. I think. I'm not sure yet." He tilted his head, halo flickering as he smiled softly. "He was pretty cute, I have to admit."

" _ Sandyyyy!! _ "

"S-sorry, sorry." Sandalphon stuttered, and then straightened up. "But uh yeah. I'm going to try and ignore this, since well, he flew away, I'm probably never going to see him again. But I still thought this was an interesting event, enough to catalog."

Uriel sighed, and smiled. "Yeah, that, is true. It might be slightly infuriating, but man, it is also fun to listen to." She scribbled a few more things on her paper, and then lifted a hand. "Alright, if that's all, you can go now. Go, uh, work, or whatever. I need to look at some notes."

Sandalphon nodded, and stood up, flying off, looking down at the clouds below him.

_ Despite what he told Uriel... _

_ Forgetting about this might be a bit harder than he'd expected. _


	2. As Hot As The Sun Itself

Sandalphon had tried hard to forget about that demon.

_ But man, how can you forget such a pretty face. _

Despite the fact that demon was very mean with him, something had clicked, and Sandalphon simply couldn't stop thinking about him.

_ He'd been waiting long,  _ **_very_ ** _ long, to find the one. And he wouldn't be able to believe it if it turned out to be this guy. _

He was the first creature he'd ever seen with this type of vibe. An aura that was somehow pleasant, unlike the one surrounding any other being.

_ He knew what that meant.  _

_ But he wished, just like Uriel had said, that it hadn't been a demon. Liking demons meant trouble. Even for Raduriel, it had brought trouble onto him, by other demons bullying and tormenting his lover. _

But, at the same time, it was extremely interesting.  _ If only he hadn't flown away, at least. He could've been able to ask some questions. _

The snap of a twig made Sandalphon stop, and turn around.

_ Someone had been following him for a while, days, possibly. He didn't know who they were or what they wanted. But they were being very quiet, so he had tried to act as if he didn't know they were there, humor them a bit, since he had some time to kill. _

_ Until now _ .

"Oh, okay, I know you're here. Come out." He said softly, smiling as he stared at the exact spot where he could see a shadow.

"I'm not going to hurt you, it's okay."

And suddenly, the shadow moved, very fast, towards him. It pounced on him, making the angel fall and roll down on the ground, and then the shadow dragged him up in the dark clouds of the night sky, and as it did, Sandalphon felt that aura.

_ Aaahhh, alright. _

_ The demon. _

_ Why was he there? _

"What did you do to me??" The demon growled, wings up, teeth bared, his red pupils shining in the dark.

_ His face was red, and his body was warm. _

"What do you mean?" Sandalphon asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me,  _ angel,  _ I know you did something when you healed me!!"

"I did?"

_ He wasn't exactly sure what that meant. But he hoped it was what he thought. _

The demon grunted, and his hand gripped the angel's throat, claws digging in.

"You don't even look scared."

"Because I don't need to be."

The demon looked a bit shocked. "Why?"

Sandalphon smiled, and chuckled, head wings fluttering. "Because I know you won't do anything."  _ Hopefully. _

He placed a hand on the demon's wrist and pulled his hand away from his neck, and then straightened up, wings flapping to keep his balance. The demon leaned back, face getting even more red, and Sandalphon felt his breathing get quicker.  _ Oh he definitely wasn't going to anything. He was anxious, but not  _ **_actually_ ** _ angry _ **_._ **

"What do you think I did to you?" The angel mumbled, staring.

The demon looked away in embarrassment, blushing madly at this point, and Sandalphon couldn't help but find that a bit cute.

"Y-you, you poisoned me, or something!"

"And why would I do that?"

"B-because, uhm…" he scratched his head, and then growled. "I don't know but I'm sure it's bad!"

Sandalphon laughed softly, his halo flickering along. "What are you feeling right now?"

The demon looked up at him for a second, before his gaze quickly shot back to the clouds below them.

"I-I, I can't breathe, and my heart's b-beating hard, a-and it's hard to talk, and I'm feeling… hot all over." He closed his eyes. "A-and when I look at you, I feel weak and light-headed, and I-"

He squeaked.

"What… what did you do to me??"

Sandalphon smiled, and let his thumb glide over the back of the demon's hand. 

"What's your name..?" The angel asked softly. 

The demon's eyes went to his hand, and back down again, his ears, just as flushed as his face, twitching a bit. 

"B-Beelzebub."

Sandalphon chuckled. 

"What a pretty name…"

And he felt the demon tense up with that, and his body get hotter.

_ Oh. Not used to compliments either, hm? _

"Do you want to know my name..?" 

Beelzebub nodded.

"My name's Sandalphon. But you can call me Sandy if you'd like." He smiled gently, and nuzzled his palm with his cheek. "Mind if I call you Beel?"

Beelzebub shook his head.

"And as for what I did to you… my dear Beel, I think that what you're experiencing is rather simple."

_ Darn, he just wanted to hold him close and never let go, looking at his red, embarrassed face like that. _

"W-what is it??"

They both landed on a cloud, and Sandalphon trailed his fingers up and down his right forearm. "Love, if I had to guess." He mumbled.

"Wh- huh??"

"Love." He raised his head and smiled. "And now, what do you feel? Do you want to do anything?" The angel asked softly.

Beelzebub stared at him, breathing heavily. "I… I want to hold your hand." He mumbled. Sandalphon chuckled, and slid his fingers back to the demon's palm, gently cradling his hand in his. He lifted it to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles.

"Is that all?" He asked softly. Beelzebub stayed quiet, fidgeting.

_ Seems like he'd have to guess. _

"Would you want me to give you a hug..?"

Beelzebub nodded, and Sandalphon tugged on his arm, bringing him closer and then embracing him, hands around his waist and fingers curling against his back. He felt the demon's face nuzzle against his chest, and smiled, lowering his head near his ear and rubbing his nose in his soft, curly hair. "Anything else..?" He asked very softly. As soon as he talked, he felt Beelzebub stiffen, and his ear twitch. 

"Ohhh. You like hearing me whisper like this..?"

"M-mhm…"

_ Oh, my, he was so adorable! _

"Oh, you're so cute Beel." Sandalphon said softly, in an amused tone.

And then, he felt the demon squirm, and his hips buck, just once, in response, seeming more instinctive than anything.

A bit startled, Sandalphon huffed, and Beelzebub quickly straightened up, and squeaked, embarrassed and ashamed. "O-oh, Satan almighty, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- I didn't-"

But Sandalphon placed a hand on his mouth, and smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind." As his hand slid down his mouth, Sandalphon saw that Beelzebub seemed really shocked. 

"Y-you don't mind..? B-but, you're an angel, you-"

Sandalphon laughed softly, his halo flickering as if it were laughing along with him. "If Our Father really thought that sexual desires were wrong, he wouldn't have made them essential to the creation of life. Although we both can't… y'know- but well, we still are made like Men, and therefore, still have the same desires."

Beelzebub looked down, processing this information, and then looked back up, eyes wide, but silent, the envy and need easily readable on his gaze.

_ He could do it with him. He had that unique aura to him. It wouldn't just be fooling around, he would be  _ **_serious._ **

_ He didn't know how demons saw sex, but to Sandalphon, doing this, now, was  _ **_very important._ **

"I won't mind doing it with you… if that's okay…" Sandalphon mumbled, lips going back to his ear. "Do you want to..?"

Beelzebub stayed silent and Sandalphon looked down at him patiently.  _ If he said no, that was okay too. He still would have gained something from this encounter either way. _

"It's okay if you don't want to, you do-"

"N-no, I'll do it."

Sandalphon smiled. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to-"

"No, it's okay. It's just, I-I-" he blushed, and looked down. "I've never felt like this before. This… arousal. This is… really weird." 

Sandalphon gently slid his hands up the demon's shoulders and he rubbed them up and down. "That's normal. Don't worry." And then, slowly, he laid Beelzebub on his back, the demon slightly sinking in the thick cloud. Then the angel crawled on top of him, and gently caressed his cheek, leaning down to softly kiss the other, Beelzebub blushing furiously with the action.

_ A simple show of affection was enough to fluster him this much. The poor dear. _

His hands slid to the demon's loincloth, and slid it down carefully.

"Do you want me to lead..?" Sandalphon whispered. Beelzebub nodded, his claws sinking in the clouds. "I don't lead." He mumbled in response.

"Okay. I'll be gentle, don't worry." Sandalphon said softly, nuzzling his cheek with his nose.

"Is that even a thing?" Beelzebub chuckled bitterly.

_ Huh. _

Sandalphon looked up, puzzled, and lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah. That's… how it's usually supposed to go, in fact." He frowned, concerned. "This might be my first time, but I know enough to know this isn't yours. Have… have you never-" he stopped himself, and felt his heart squeeze when he saw Beelzebub harbor a pained, ashamed expression.  _ Of course he never had a gentle partner. What kind of question was that. He was a  _ **_demon_ ** _ who lived in  _ **_Hell_ ** . _ He didn't even know what love felt like until a few minutes ago, of course he wouldn't have ever had good, healthy, fully consentual sex. _

The more he thought about it, and the more it broke his heart.  _ The poor dear. _

"I'm… really sorry…" Sandalphon mumbled, and he leaned down to kiss his forehead, before removing his own tunic and cape.

"I'll do my best to satisfy you, okay..?"

Beelzebub nodded, and lifted his head a bit, his lips trailing up Sandalphon's chin. The angel moved his head down, and then their lips met. 

Sandalphon's wings puffed up with the impact, and he barely repressed a soft, content moan from coming out of him.

_ Oh, heavens, his mouth was so soft and sweet, albeit a bit clumsy, and just so  _ **_needy._ **

"Beel…" the angel breathed out in his mouth, hands sliding all over his body. He pulled his head back, and smiled. "Did you like that..?" He mumbled.

Beelzebub nodded, face red, and then Sandalphon laughed softly. "Oh, good, good…" then his hands trailed to his hips, and his pinkie brushed against the demon's member, making it twitch. Beelzebub shoved a fist in his mouth, biting it down to muffle a moan, and Sandalphon kissed his hand. "Oh, don't hide your enjoyment, Beel, it's more fun if I know you're happy too."

And slowly, he pulled it away, and then his other hand slid under the member, near his rear. "Do you… want to go all the way..?" He asked softly, caressing the back of his thigh, and then sliding his hand on the inside, feeling the muscles clench and stiffen with the gentle touch of his thin fingers. Beelzebub nodded, whimpering softly. "P-please…" 

Sandalphon laughed softly, and kissed the line of his jaw, hand coming back to his member to gently stroke it, as the other slid in between his cheeks, spreading the two apart.

"I'll relax you a bit first, so it doesn't hurt. Is that okay..?"

Beelzebub looked puzzled. "You can do that?"

The angel felt his heart sink in his chest when he was asked this, and bit his tongue. 

_ Oh, you poor, poor thing. _

He leaned down, and kissed him softly. "Yeah. You can do that. That's actually… the civilised thing to do." He kissed again, and again, hoping that the more he'd give him affection, the less he'd be reminded of the horrible times he'd had.

_ He'd have a lot of things to patch up with this demon. _

His mouth slid to his ear, and he nibbled the side gently with the tip of his lips, making Beelzebub moan softly. 

_ Sensitive ears. _

He slid a finger inside of him, slowly, surprised to find the hole a bit wet already.  _ Oh, that's also interesting. _

He slid in another finger, making a scissoring motion with the two to stretch the hole, and it made Beelzebub shiver. 

"Is that nice? Do you like that..?" Sandalphon mumbled, thrusting a bit faster.

"Mhm- aahhh f-fuck-" Beelzebub moaned, lifting an arm to his eyes as his head shot back, ears twitching when the angel whispered near them.

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

Seeing him so vulnerable like this, coming undone like a knot pulled on too hard, made Sandalphon smile tenderly.  _ This wasn't something demons did. This was new to him, all of it. The healing, that kiss, the slow pace he was going at, gently caressing and touching him, taking care of his own needs and making sure he was okay with everything, it had definitely done something to him. He wasn't acting all tough and mean like on their first encounter. He was acting soft. And that was great. _

Sandalphon slid his fingers out when he assumed that his hole was relaxed enough, and then positioned himself, lips gently pressed against the demon's jaw. 

"You ready..?" The angel asked softly. Beelzebub nodded, timidly sliding his arms around Sandalphon's shoulders and pulling himself up a bit higher.

"Okay… I'm going in." And with that, as gently as he could, he thrusted in, and the demon gasped, claws digging in his back. And then Sandalphon started moving, gently and slowly, and making sure that Beelzebub was enjoying this, scanning his expressions for any signs of discomfort or pain. When he found none, he went back to kissing around his face, considering the demon probably liked that too.

"S-Sandy-" Beelzebub whimpered very softly, holding him tighter. Sandalphon looked up at him. "Hm?"

Beelzebub whimpered, looking up with a tense, hesitant expression.

"I-I- I lo-" he moaned and sank his fingers in the skin of his back, sides of his hands rubbing against Sandalphon's wings. He then hissed and groaned, blushing madly, and buried his face in the angel's shoulder "S-shit, nevermind, I can't say it."

Sandalphon laughed softly, and leaned over to his ear, pretty sure of what he was about to say. "I'll say it for you, if you don't mind." He mumbled with a smirk. Beelzebub shivered and moaned, and his ears twitched, tail wrapping around one of his legs.

_ He'll take that as a yes. _

Pressing his lips against his ear, he moaned softly, and slowed his thrusts down. "I love you." He breathed out. And he felt Beelzebub tense under him, whimpering softly, his body getting warmer and his insides contracting.

"Want me to say it again..?"

Beelzebub opened up his mouth, about to answer, a dumb, dreamy smile stretching across his lips, and then he started laughing, then his expression darkened, followed by tears rolling down his cheeks, his face red and his body shaking. He lifted his right arm to his forehead and breathed in sharply, sobbing.

Sandalphon started panicking, a bit confused, and tried to pull out, wondering if he'd said something wrong. But he felt resistance with Beelzebub's legs around him, and decided to stay.

"N-no, it's j-just-" he sniffled. "I've never been told that before, so…  _ genuinely. _ " He stuttered, voice cracking. "You actually… sounded convincing…"

Sandalphon felt his heart break into tiny pieces when he heard that, and he took Beelzebub's right hand, intertwining his fingers with his and lifting it to his lips. 

_ He thought he was faking it. _

_ He thought he didn't mean it. _

**_He thought he didn't love him._ **

"That's because I mean it.  _ Really. _ "

Beelzebub looked up, eyes wide, and sniffled, the grip around the angel's hand getting tighter. "Wh-wha-"

"We angels, we… we don't do  _ that… _ freely. What I'm doing with you right now-" He leaned against him, head touching his chest, halo flickering and wings flapping with grace behind him. "This is the first time I've ever done that with any other being. I may be old, and know many things about life, but those feelings… I've never been able to experience them for myself until now…" his head moved up and he bumped forehead with him, gaze hurt and pained. "Sex and love are both very sacred and intimate things for us. It will only happen once in our lives, and we know when it does. So please,  _ believe  _ me when I'm telling you that I love you.  _ Please." _

Beelzebub stayed silent, his shocked expression bathed in the dim moonlight, the tears on his round, rugged cheeks sparkling like diamonds.

"T-tell it to me again." He finally mumbled. Sandalphon sighed in relief, and kissed his cheek. 

"I love you."

"A-again-"

"I love you!"

His thrusts got harder and harder as he kept saying it, and soon enough he felt himself grow close. 

"Again- f-fuck- harder!" Beelzebub moaned, hands around his nape.

Sandalphon pressed his mouth to the side of his head, sliding a hand down to the demon's member to gently stroke it.

"I love you, I love you, I love you-" he repeated, again and again, softly, tenderly into his ear. He felt Beelzebub's tail tighten around his leg, and the angel thrusted in deeper.

"B-Beel!-" he moaned.

"Aahhh, Sandy-"

Sandalphon leaned over to kiss him passionately, huffing as he bucked his hips.

And, satisfyingly enough, they both came at the same time, the thick, warm liquid spreading inside of the demon's belly and splurting out of his member.

They kept kissing for a while longer, before Beelzebub pulled back, panting, a trickle of drool stretching between their lips. 

"Y-you okay?" Sandalphon asked, his breathing heavy and paced.

Beelzebub nodded, groaning, and then smiled softly. "Y-yeah." He licked up the drool off his lips and chuckled, face red.

"I-I love you too." He then said timidly. Then, his eyes widened, like if realising what he'd just said, and he looked away, and sighed.

"I'm… sorry."

"Hm?"

They both sat down, Beelzebub now in Sandalphon's lap, and he pressed his forehead against the taller man's chest.

"I'm sorry… that you fell in love with me…"

Sandalphon got a bit confused, and he frowned.

"W-why's that??"

Beelzebub sighed.

"Because you… don't deserve to be with a demon. A demon like me. Why… why would someone even want that??"

Sandalphon looked at him, and chuckled, gently stroking his hair. He pressed his lips against his forehead, and sighed. "As humans would say when strange things happen… 'God works in mysterious ways.'"

He curled a hazel strand around his finger absentmindedly, and smiled, halo shining. "But… honestly, I guess I just… I just think you're just… so…" he lifted his head by the chin to look at him, staring into his yellow and red eyes, big and hopeful, and oddly innocent. "So… beautiful…" the angel breathed out, his smile fading softly as he lost himself in the bright crimson of his slitted pupils. Beelzebub stared back, cheeks red. 

"W-wha-" he stuttered, and squeaked. "N-no,  _ y-you're  _ beautiful!!" He exclaimed, grabbing his wrist, tail wagging behind him with excitement. "Have you  _ seen  _ yourself!?! Y-your eyes, a-and your hair, and your nose and your wings and your  _ halo!  _ You're as hot as the sun itself!"

Sandalphon's halo flickered in response and he giggled, cheeks flushing. "O-oh my, t-thank you, hehe…" he kissed his nose, and let his hands slide on his waist.

"That reminds me… Raduriel let Sylal into Heaven. Would you like to come too?"

Beelzebub's eyes widened. "Wait-  _ Sylal _ got into Heaven???"

"Oh, you know him?"

The demon chuckled bitterly. "Heh, who doesn't at this point. He's well known for being that one loser who fell for a cupid." He winced "I… I have to admit, I actually picked on him a few times myself." He then sighed. "Man, that sounds really sad to say now, in front of you." Beelzebub looked away, and rubbed his nose. "See what I meant when I said you deserve better than a demon?"

Sandalphon looked at him, and smiled softly. "Well… let me ask you a question." He cupped his cheek, and pulled a few strands of hair off his face. 

"So you still want to pick on him? Do you still believe he's a loser for falling in love with a cupid?"

Immediately, Beelzebub shook his head. "N-no!!! Of course not!! I… kinda know how he feels now. It would be hypocritical of me to hate him even after this."

"So, what's wrong? Why dwell on the past if that's not how your present is?" Sandalphon said softly, caressing his head, his wings curling around them as the wind picked up a bit.

"I just… I thought…" Beelzebub stuttered, cuddling closer. 

"Heh, it's okay. I understand." He slid his palm to his cheek and tenderly rubbed it. "But… remember that, what really matters isn't how you acted in the past, rather, how you will work around those issues in the present, and improve. And that by doing so… you'll become quite a brave one. Self-improvement is apparently very hard for those who lean towards sin. And seeing one doing so is very admirable." 

Beelzebub nuzzled his palm, closing his eyes, and sighed. And Sandalphon continued. "If you can't at  _ least _ forgive those who want to be forgiven… then, what even are you supposed to do, you know?"

Beelzebub laughed softly, and placed his hand on top of Sandalphon's. "Oh, man, you really are an angel, huh?"

Sandalphon laughed. "Oh, like that wasn't clear before?" He said jokingly. Beelzebub kept laughing, and gave him a playful shove. "Oh, shush, you know what I meant." 

Sandalphon's giggles softened, and then he tilted his head, smiling brightly.

"You know… your happy laugh is more beautiful than the greatest choirs of Heaven." He nuzzled his face against the demon's cheek "I hope I can hear it often." He mumbled.

"A-ah, t-thanks-" Beelzebub blushed, ears twitching in embarrassment, and he cleared his throat, then sighed. "Speaking of Heaven… would it be okay if… I asked to wait, just a bit? I don't want to go back to Hell, obviously, b-but, uhm, I think I need some time to… adjust, if that's okay."

Sandalphon smiled and pulled him closer. "Of course. You can take as much time as you need, my sweet." 

Beelzebub chuckled, and hugged him. "Oh, man… I can't believe… just how nice you are…" 

The angel giggled, and wrapped his arms, legs and wings around him, and stroked his hair. "Well, of course. And I'm glad that I can make  _ you  _ happy."

Beelzebub sighed, and looked at the moon, high in the sky. Sandalphon did the same.

"The night is quite beautiful, isn't it?" He said softly. The demon nodded, and lifted his head to the angel. "Mmhh, I'd say you're prettier." Sandalphon chuckled, and leaned down. "Mmhmm, no, you are~" 

They kissed softly, basking in the tender moment, and Sandalphon smiled.

_ Demons really were… interesting creatures. _

_ But that wasn't all so bad, now, was it? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really been thinking, when thinking about angels, or just, anyone talking about Abrahamic religion...   
> What's so bad about sex? Isn't sex a really good, intimate experience? I can understand not liking sex as in, having it used constantly for everything and everyone doing it whenever with whoever, I myself do think that using this so carelessly is immature, but... I do think that, in the right circumstances, with the right people...   
> It's nice.   
> And that good, healthy sexual encounters between two happy, consenting, loving partners, one that enhances the relationship, helps the people connect, really should be celebrated more than mindless fucking with no goal other than "peepee feel good uwu". 
> 
> I don't know, just sth I thought about while writing this (seems I do that alot with this series lmao)


End file.
